Smile
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. She received her first kiss in that hall... Midori/Youko -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

So... fluffy... Can't look... directly at it!

This was a random thing that just popped into my head. It's short, I know. XP

* * *

She walked down the hall of the mostly empty high school building. After all, it was after school hours and if you weren't in a club, getting help from a teacher or cleaning, you weren't inside the school building.

But these two were. They walked down the hall in a comfortable silence, one worrying over the other and the second one smiling that smile of hers.

"You should really take better care of yourself," The first once sighed silently, inwardly cursing her friend's nature.

"Wounds will heal themselves," The other said calmly, a smile spread across her lips. "Despite what you may believe, I'm a fast healer." Her teeth shown for a couple a seconds before the smile went back to its normal size.

_She seems really happy lately._ The first one noted, before looking ahead, continuing their walk in silence.

But something was off. Every time the girl looked over, she'd catch her friend looking at her through a sideways glance and watch the eyes flick forward. After the fourth time, the girl stop and frowned, looking over at her high school friend, "If there's something you want to say, you can just say it." She said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

The other girl stopped and turned, that smile still on her face, "I don't know what you're talking about." The smile turned a little coy.

_She isn't going to make this simple. _The first one's frown furrowed, "You know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't," The smile grew. The first girl could swear she saw a mischievous glint in her friend's eye. "You're going to have to tell me."

The first girl could feel her eyebrow threaten to twitch in her annoyance. "You keep looking over as if you want to tell or ask me something." She said.

"I want to ask you something," The second girl explained, her hands locked behind her body and her special smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Would you kiss it better?" The second girl innocently pointed to the small pad band-aid stuck in the middle of her forehead, her 'wound'.

The first girl blinked, surprised by this request, "… Kiss it?" She asked, just to make sure she heard right.

The second girl nodded.

_Well, I… guess there isn't any harm in it… _The first one thought to herself, trying to convince herself is wasn't anything odd about this.

She took a couple steps forward, her heart pounding in her ears for reasons she didn't quiet understand. Her mouth felt unusually dry_. Just a simple kiss on the forehead, right? _She thought. She lifted her slightly shaky hands to her friend's forehead and pushed the bangs aside. She slowly leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss on the small, white pad.

She pulled back quickly and let out the air she didn't realize she was holding in. She turned to continue walking, "Now that that's done—"

Her friend cut off her words: "Wait, now my cheek hurts!"

The first girl froze in mid-steps before frowning (she seemed to be doing this a lot) and turned back. "You can't be serious."

"It does!" There was that smile again, warm; inviting; bright as the sun.

"Will it get you to keep walking if I do?"

"Maybe."

… _Maybe is better then 'no'._ The first girl sighed, walking back over. "Fine, fine." She grumbled before placing a kiss on the said cheek.

"Now the other cheek," The second girl grinned.

Eyes widened, and then glared, "You said you'd walk!"

Those mischievous eyes appeared, along with a smirk, "I said 'maybe'."

The first girl couldn't stop her eyebrow from twitching. She walked back over in a huff and placed a kiss on the other cheek with a little force, "Happy now?" She asked, sarcasm flowing from her voice.

"N-now the mouth…" Her friend stammered under a whisper, cheeks flared red.

_Did- did I just hear her right?!_ The first girl's eyes were wide. Her own cheeks felt a little warm, "Don't joke about these thin—"

Again, her words were cut off. Not by other words this time, but by the feeling of her orange Fuuka Academy uniform jacket being pulled forward by two strong hands and her lips being locked with another pair.

Air escaped her lungs as she gasped loudly, her eyes widening. Her cheeks burned and her lips tingled as the other pair pressed against hers, seeming almost desperate.

The other girl pulled back, looking flushed. Then, without a word, she then started to run down the hall, away from the first girl.

The first girl was still in shock as she slowly lifted her finger to her lip, tracing over them. She blinked once, being able to think clearly again after a bit, _My first..._

She blinked again, eyes dilating, her mind in a frenzy when she came upon a realization: _My first kiss was stolen!_

She rumbled slightly, narrowing her eyes ahead at the girl that was still running, "Midori, you jerk! Get back here!" She yelled down the hall.

She could hear the hysterical laughter from the girl up ahead. The second girl turned her head as she called back, "You're going to have to catch me, Youko!" She smiled her smile- that warm, inviting, bright as the sun, goofy smile of hers.

* * *

Got ya! You all thought it was Shiznat, didn't you! _Didn't you?!_

Well, it's not. XP It's a MidorixYouko fic because there aren't that many around and this is my favorite pairing.

This will also explain why I placed AU in the summary: Midori and Youko originally met in collage, but I wanted to do a high school setting with these two, hence the 'AU'.

I could continue with this instead of making it a one-shot, but I could also leave it as one. Why do you all want? I'll leave a poll on my profile so you can either poll or tell me via review.

In any case, please tell me what you think! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Heh. I can't believe I'm actually updated this. Well, eight out of ten of you wanted a continuation, so I guess I'll continue. That and I want a long fic featuring my favorite couple.

Someone asked for there to be cameos of other characters in this, but seeing as how I made Midori and Youko younger, that means I also have to make the _other_ characters younger. But they _will_ be making appearances, only chibi-fied! XD But going back and seeing how old some of the characters really are, some of them surprised me! I really thought Fumi was much older! o-o;;

o-o;; I tricked all you people? XD;; I'm sorry. But at least you got to see a cute piece of fluff, even if it wasn't Shiznat, right? (Hehe...) But what surprised me was that fact that this got more reviews then a lot of the first chapters I post up. XP;; Oi, that probably says something about my writing...

Oh, and seeing as how there's no interpretation of Midori or Youko as they were when they were younger, I kinda had to make it off from how they are when they are adults:

I see Midori as being full of charisma -_mischievous at times_-, adventurous and generally fun-loving. Of course, Midori has proven that she can get quite deep when talking about something important and takes responsibility seriously (... Mostly.) And I see Youko as someone's who's down to Earth, level-headed and thinks logically, but likes to have fun every now and then. (If not, how could she stand to be around Midori? XD)

**_Warning_**: Midori's mind is 'all over the place' in this chapter... But she'll settle down a little later on. Her mind's just in over-drive right now.

**Shazu**: oO; MidorixNatsuki?... Er, no. XD;; As for the one-shot deal, more people wanted a continuation, so what can I say? -shrugs-

**RandomPerson**: (anon.) Yay! Long review! -jumps for joy- o-o ... Now that that's out of the way, onto the reply. Lol, mature Tomoyo/Sakura? Could you point out how you got to this conclusion? XD And thank you for not bashing how I portrayed the characters, although, I don't know if you'll keep your view (hopefully you do). ;P And about cameos - why not? It'll keep this story rolling! That's be so cool if this could bring the YoukoxMidori couple a little more into the light! X33

**AppleFlavoredPie**: Here you go! ;D Of course, this chapter is centered around a hyperactive Midori. XP;; Er... yeah.

**lykoi**: You're welcome. :3

**aeon.s403**: Yep, they met in collage. It's in one of the after-epsiode specials. I don't know which number though.

**WolfNightwind**: Ha! For once a Midori that's actually the age she says! XD

**Blue Lone Wolf**: The other way around? XD That'd be interesting.

**f.s.mercredi**: I love those pairings! X3 Heh, those are good words for describing her. X3 o-o Don't squish them! I need 'em for this fanfic in perfect condition!

**kingdomheartsgirl77**: That's why this is an AU. ;P

**Nimara**: Thanks! I always hated the idea of Midori going off for the professor. XP

**Thepillows93**: Lol, yeah. MidorixYouko isn't as well known as I would like it to be. XD;;

* * *

**Midori POV**

_When was it that I started to notice her lips, their movements as she speaks? The rise and fall of her chest as she breaths? The way her body moves as it walked away from me?_

_When did I start to notice little details about her like how she brings her hand to cover her mouth when she laughs or how she bites the bottom of her lip when she's frustrated? The way she taps her pencil on her desk when she's thinking or the way she crosses her legs when she sits down._

"God…" I stared dully at the dark ceiling of my dorm room as I laid in bed. Luckily, we're in a fairly new school so there aren't as many people to share dorm rooms with. I'm one of the lucky ones that doesn't have to.

I grumbled slightly before shifting onto my side, green eyes staring at (more like _through_) the lamp on the table beside the bed. Normally, I wouldn't let anyone see this side of me, but being alone, I can afford to look concerned.

And concerned I was. I mean, who _wouldn't_ be if they just kissed their best friend?! It's almost like me waving a giant banner saying, '_Marry me, Youko!_'

I blinked before shaking my head, "Okay, maybe it doesn't say _that_ much, but it's pretty damn close." I sighed, leaning back up in bed and pulling my pillow up with me to lean against. It was obvious by now that I wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, so why bother trying?

"But I can't be feeling this way, right? It's not normal," I said, glaring ahead as I crossed my arms under my chest.

_When has 'normal' ever applied to you? _A little voice in my head nagged (it sounded a lot like Youko, for some reason).

"It does too!" I argued back, huffing childishly.

_Remember that time back in middle school when you climbed up the outside of the glass hall? Remember getting stuck up there like a cat and it took two hours for the firefighters to get you down?_

"B-But Natoshi-san _dared_ me! I can't back away from a dare!"

_The Director gave you two weeks of suspension!_

I smirked, nodding my head, "Ah, the look on Maria-sensei's face was _priceless_!"

_That's not the point!_ The voice that sounded like Youko exclaimed and I found myself apologizing like I normally do with her. _The point is that you've always done things no one else has dared to try. You always have to prove yourself by never backing down from a challenge, no matter how hard or dumb it might be! That's always been __**your**__ way. Why should you stop being yourself just because it's not the same as the others?_

My eyes widened. A broad smiled formed on my face, "You're right, voice that oddly sounds like Youko! I shouldn't not be myself just because it's not like other people." I said, not aware of the double negative in my last sentence. "That wouldn't be like me at all!" I grinned proudly at my conclusion.

"Thanks, voice that sounds like Youko!"

…

"Er… conscience? Hellooo?..." I blinked, confused when I didn't get an answer. I then frowned, "Wait, why does my conscience sound like Youko in the first place?" My frown furrowed when I realized I was having a deep discussion with myself, "Note to self: quit talking to ones self."

I shrugged it off, stifling a yawn before stretching. _But what if she doesn't except my feelings?_ I worried for about a second or two before smirking, my green eyes full of life.

_I guess I'll never find out unless I ask her or subtly hit on it over and over, now will I? I can't do option A, so that just means I'll have to play it cool from now on! Alright then, Midori! Show'er what you've got!_

"**MIDORI BANZAI!**" I yelled loudly in my enthusiasm, throwing my hands up, getting myself pumped for tomorrow.

Banging came from the wall that my bed's headboard leaned against, "Shut up, Midori!" A frustrated yelled came from the other side.

"Hehe, sorry, Itsumi-san…" I apologized, grinning nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

I laid back down in my bed, pulling my pillow down with me and folding my hands under my head as I stared at the ceiling once more. I closed my eyes in hopes of falling asleep sooner, but thoughts kept popping up into my head.

In the end, I didn't fall asleep until three AM…

* * *

Ha. Hyperactive Midori. o.O;; She'll calm down a little as chapters go by. Her mind's just going at hyper-speed right now. (Whose wouldn't if they just kissed the person they like?) Hopefully, this chapter didn't steer people away. XP;;;

Next chapter is Youko's POV. I don't know why, but this is turning into a first person story. XP

**Omake**:

**Demon**: -on her knees- Youko-san, now that in this story you're my age... -takes out a ring- Will you marry me?

**Youko**: o-o I.. uhm...

**Midori**: -devastated- Nuu! ToT

**Youko**: :) Why not?

**Demon**: Yes! Time to elope! -picks up Youko and starts to run away-

**Midori**: Wait! Come back! -starts to chase after them, but slowly looses sight of them-

**Midori**: -wakes up breathing heavily, sweating-

**Youko**: -wakes up from the noise (she was having a sleep-over in Midori's dorm)- What's wrong, Midori? -wipes sleep from her eyes-

**Midori**: I was having a nightmare. T-T

**Demon**: -stuck in dreamland, alone- TxT It might have been her nightmare, but it was _my_ dream! Why'd she have to wake up?!

**Omake 2**:

**Natsuki**: Wait, so we're going to be young in this just because Midori-sensei and Youko-sensei are?!

**Demon**: Yep.

**Nao**: -.- Why?

**Demon**: Because I can't make you guys the same age! Besides, this way you get to read about chibi Shizuru!

**Natsuki**: -huffs childishly- Fine.

**Nao**: What about me? That won't work for me; I could care less about Fujino.

**Demon**: -stares blankly for a couple seconds- I'm forcing you to do it.

**Nao**: What the fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Wow. Eight more people reviewed. o-o Three of which I tricked. XD;; Sorry about that.

Anyway. This is Youko's Point of view. I guess 'm going to switch back and forth. I'm not sure if I got Youko's personality right, hoping I am...

More people are pro-hyperactive Midori so I guess I don't have to worry too much about that. XD

Actually, I had this chapter typed out for a while now, it's just that I accidentally typed it out in third-person and didn't feel like changing it all to first-person until a little earlier. XD;; I'm lazy like that.

**XxAnz HomiexX**: Well, here's the next chapter. :)

**RevalisPyross**: They certainly do! And here's the next chapter!

**DreamShadower**: Yes, well, I have gotten **Han Dj**'s permission to use 'Yori' so I can't say that for this pairing. XD;; Yes, hyperactive Midori makes the world go 'round. ;D Hopefully I got her POV right. XP;;

**jquackers**: Lol! Are you and your computer okay? XDD

**Alix**: (anon.) I love this couple so I'm trying to write more of them. -nods- ('OTP' '?-?-Pairing'?) XD;; Yes... -shifty eyes- I will marry Youko if it's the last thing I do!-- -gets whacked across the head with a double-sided axe- -

* * *

**Youko's POV**

I sighed, looking at my dull expression in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. A couple more hours of sleep would have been nice…

I frowned, pausing my brushing for a second. _Of course, it's miracle that I was able to fall back asleep at all after that insanely loudly '__**MIDORI BANZAI!**__'… Gee, I wonder who yelled?_ I thought sarcastically.

I finished brushing and rinsed my mouth out. As I was flossing, a knock came timidly on the bathroom door. "Yes?" I asked after bringing the floss away from my mouth.

"Youko-sempai?" The voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you almost done in there?"

"Ah, Yukariko-chan! I'm sorry!" I said, scrambling to the door and opening it up with an apologetic expression on my face. "I was caught up in my thoughts and must have been in here longer then I realized."

"That's quite alright," In the doorway stood a girl in her last year of middle school, wearing the middle school uniform for Fuuka Academy. She was a bit on the soft-spoken side, but this girl had a heart big enough for everyone to fit in it. She volunteers anywhere she can.

"I'll be done in a second, okay?"

Yukariko smiled, nodding, "I don't have to pick up Nao-chan, Akane-chan or Natsuki-chan until a little later, so I have some time."

I closed the door and went back to flossing, thinking about what Sanada just said. _That's right, she picks those three up from the temporary-home and drops them off at the grade school._ I finished and smiled, straightening the red bow of my Fuuka Academy fuku (or 'Fu-fu' as Midori had dubbed it) in the mirror.

I walked out of the bathroom, "All yours," I smiled at the brunette and went toward the kitchen, vaguely registering the closing of the bathroom door behind me. I quickly made myself some eggs for breakfast, and sat down before I started to eat.

I looked out the window of my shared dorm as I started to space off while eating. _… What was that yesterday?_ That thought had re-occurred to my ever since yesterday in the hall. I kept pushing it aside, but I was going to have to deal with it when I met up with Midori in the front hall of the dorm building.

_If__ she's there…_ My face dropped, my blue eyes darkening at the thought of not seeing my best friend. The thought kind of hurt, deep down inside.

I then frowned, shaking my head rapidly and shoveling another piece of egg into my mouth. _Of course Midori's going to be there. She's always there. Even when she was sick, she still came down to see me off even though she was still in her pajamas._

I smiled and chuckled a little at the memory. _Yeah, she'll definitely be there. I'll ask her then._ And with that thought, I finished my meal and placed my dishes in the sink to be cleaned later. I grabbed the lunch that was made for me by Yukariko the night before.

I walked out into the main room and picked up my school bag and play script. Yes, I was going to be one of the leading roles in my classes' play in the school festival.

_How in the world did I end up being the leading female role anyway?_ I grumbled in my thoughts as I placed the script and my bento into my bag and clipped it closed before picking it up.

_Oh yeah, the class decided on a European medieval play and they were choosing the princess' role. No one was going to do it, but then pops up Midori's hand and she starts waving her hand like a five year old, going 'Oh! Oh! Youko can do it!' Not only was I embarrassed (and Midori apparently didn't notice my glaring) but I was also chosen for the part!_

I silently seethed, grinding my teeth with my eyebrow twitching, as I yanked open the front door of my dorm. _Damn you, Midori!_ "I'm going on ahead!" I called back so Yukariko could hear before walking out and forcing the door closed behind myself.

I walked toward the elevator, inwardly venting my anger at Midori, and pushed the button before waiting. I absent-mindedly tapped my foot on the ground before I heard the familiar 'ding' of the elevator. I was about to walk in when I saw a familiar figure, "Are?"

The person looked up from the spot on the floor she was staring at and then smiled, "Good morning, Sagisawa-sempai."

I smiled as I stepped into the elevator, "Fumi-san, we've known each other for how many years? I think you can call me by my first name." I said warmly.

Himeno nodded, "Youko-sempai."

"That's better," I smiled to the second year high school student. "Plus, you're the student council president anyway, so I guess I should start calling you by your title?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Whichever is fine by me- oh!"

I blinked, curious about Fumi's uncharacteristic interjection, "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you, was is Sugiura-sempai who yelled 'Midori banzai!' last night?"

I groaned, face-palming. "You heard that too?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Midori!_

Fumi smiled sympathetically, "Who didn't?"

A sigh came, "I'll talk to her about it."

"Thank you." Fumi giggled slightly as she looked at me. (I must have been making a funny face or something.) A couple seconds after that, the elevator dinged open once more before we walked out into the main lobby of the dorm building. Fumi bowed her head slightly, "See you later, Youko-sempai."

I bowed back, "You too, kaichou-san."

But before I could take another step…

"Youko!" I was glomped from behind, arms wrapping around my waist, causing me to gasp and stiffen. But I soon relaxed when I remembered only Midori would pull a stunt like that. "Midori, what I wouldn't give to get you to greet like a normal person for once." To say that I sounded annoyed would be an understatement.

"But normal's boring!" A cheeky reply came from the taller redhead behind me.

I sighed, shaking her head, finding no use in staying angry at such a chipper person. I swear she's impervious to anger… "Yeah, yeah. Could you get off now?"

"Nope!"

I frowned, "Please?"

"Nada! We're going to walk this way!" Midori cheered brightly.

"W-what?! Wait, no!" I panicked as I felt a leg push my right leg forward, then step down, causing me to do the same. The same thing happened with the left leg. "Midori! Stop!" I almost shouted, my cheeks flushed as my hands grabbed onto the arms hooked around my waist to keep balance.

"Walk Youko!" Sugiura laughed as she continued, causing her and myself to walk as she pressed her front to my back.

After a while of protesting (and not being listened to), I just went along with it, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. My face was flushed (I could tell by the burning sensation) and I silently hoped no one would recognize us, but with Midori's reputation and the fact that we're always seen together, that was highly unlikely.

I sighed as I walked in sync with Midori, _You've always been a morning person…_ I thought as a small smile appeared on my face.

* * *

And Midori's POV is up next. And so is Shizuru's entrance. -smirks- What will this mischievous Fujino bring? You'll have to wait and find out!

**Omake**:

**Nao**: -reading- Wait, so the rest of us are all chibi-fied, but there's five people all together in high school and middle school! And why does Fumi get to be in high school when she's not even that old! I thought you were dropping numbers evenly!

**Demon**: Eheh... Well, I needed one more in high school and Fumi acts older than she really is so that's how it worked out...

**Shizuru**: And what do you mean by 'mischievous', Demon?

**Demon**: Well... -hands Fujino the script-

**Shizuru**: -reads and then smiles brightly- I approve. :)

**Demon**: Yay!

**Nao**: Oi! Let me see the script! -reaching for it-

--Meanwhile: Two blocks down in a cafe--

**Natsuki and Midori**: I suddenly got chills down my spine...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Heh. Sorry for taking so long. Half the chapter's been done for who knows how long and I finally pushed myself to finish it, so here it is.

Besides, it's much longer than the other chapters, to make up for time, so be happy. The chapters won't normally get this long.

Shizuru enters this chapter! The troublemaker. XD This is pre-Natsuki Shizuru (don't worry, they'll meet... eventually) and I don't know why, but I just see her as a troublemaker. But in a very Shizuru-ish manner... Er, you'll see. You don't have to agree with me, but I wanted to have a little fun with Shizuru's younger version.

Some parts of this chapter might appear questionable, like the petting part, but I just wanted to portray how deep their friendship is and I couldn't think of any other way.

**Urban Cowboy**: You'll just have to read to find out, won't you? :)

**DreamShadower**: I wonder who. XD Well, Midori will just have to fix Youko's 'slow-ness' won't she? XD Yes, Shizuru will have Natsuki, but that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun before that, hm? XD

**ManiazAzn**: XD The heck?

**Alix**: (anon.) Wait no longer because here's Shizuru (read: DOOM)! Oh, and thanks for explaining! :)

**elitemassacre6**: o-o; Okay, here. -posts chapter- I hope it pleases you. o-o;

* * *

**Midori's POV**

_At least Youko's not scolding me, so that's all good._ I thought as I continued to walk down the dirt road that lead from the dorms to the school building. _She must not have a lot of energy yet._

I could feel her relax in my touch as she just started to along with it. I sighed in content, _It must be true when they say school years are the best years of your life._

"Hey, Midori."

Youko's voice brought me out of my musings. I frowned slightly when I realized her voice sounded a little… distant. "Yeah?" I answered back. I could feel concern rising in my chest.

"What was… all that yesterday?" She asked, her voice a little hesitant. Her brown locks fell over her shoulder a she turned her head away.

The atmosphere just got _that _much heavier.

_Crap! She's asking about it so soon?! I haven't even come up with an excuse yet! _I panicked, unconsciously tightening my grip around Youko's waist. _Quick, come up with something witty!_ My eyes darted around as I tried to think something up.

"Midori?" Youko's questioning voice came after I didn't answer for a bit, her head picking up once more and turning to me. Those deep blue eyes held a curiosity in them.

"Er… 'Yesterday' yesterday?" I asked lamely. I could feel the nervous smile on my face.

The frown she gave was expected, "No, I meant yesterday as in three weeks 'yesterday'— _Of course _I meant yesterday!"

I smiled as an idea formed in my head. Thank God for good stalling skills! A smug smile was on my face, "Well, what happened yesterday was I was climbing a tree to get a stray cat out of it, but it jumped down before I could reach it. Then I fell and bumped my head!" I grinned cheekily.

The brunette's frown furrowed, "I wasn't talking about how you got injured- I know how that happened!... Punishment for not telling me: finger flick!" She said before lightly flicking her finger against my forehead.

"Ittai!" I pouted, releasing the grip from around her waist with my right arm to rub my sore forehead that was now lightly throbbing.

Youko sighed, facing forward, "Honestly, if you keep getting injured, I might just have to become a doctor just to make sure you get treated."

_Youko as a doctor… _I blinked, imaging it. I blushed slightly, shaking my head,_ Bad thoughts, bad and sexy thoughts!_ I forced myself back to reality, hooking my arm around her waist again, "Then I might just have to get injured more often!"

Youko turned around to me once again, her eyes wide, "Midori!"

I laughed, "Joking, joking!"

Youko rolled her eyes after she calmed down, "And all that for a cat? You're so fond of them. For all I know, you could secretly be keeping one in your dorm room," She joked.

My green eyes widened, and then looked away to avoid her gaze. I then flinched, knowing that was probably the worst thing I could do if I didn't want her to know.

I could see her narrowing her eyes in my peripheral vision, "Midori…" She said evenly.

I gulped loudly, nervously looking back to see dead serious sky blue eyes, "Yeah?"

"You're keeping a cat in your dorm room, aren't you." It wasn't much of a question.

"… No?" I lamely tried. _That_ came out more in the form of a question, even if I didn't want it to.

"Midori," Youko's voice was borderline scolding.

"Sorry," I lowered my head shamefully and adverted my gaze. I can't meet her eyes like this. I honestly never like lying to Youko.

Youko sighed, giving me her 'what am I going to do with you?' gaze she gives me when I do something she isn't particularly fond of. She raised her hand and started to pet my hair comfortingly, "You know you're going to have to set it free, right?"

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the feel of her hand on my head. It always makes me feel like purring in content. I re-opened my eyes and saw some middle schoolers giving us weird looks (everyone else seems to be use to the way we act) but I could care less.

I remember she first did this when we were little kids. I was crying because I realized I couldn't get a kitten for my birthday and she tried to calm me down any way she could. She finally started to pet me and it worked. She's been doing it ever since.

Finally, her words reached my ears, "But- but he's so cool! He's grey with black stripes! And he's name's Gaku!"

She lowered her hand, raising an eyebrow, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's short for Gakutenou!" I boasted.

"I can see why you shortened it," She said, her eyes holding some mirth.

"But you have to meet him!"

"Hai, hai… But back to the first question."

I cringed again.

She smirked, "Heh, You're not getting off that easy, Sugiura Midori."

_How does she always see through me?_! I screamed in my thoughts, only to blink and come up with explanation a second later. I sighed, _I really gotta stop wearing my emotions on my sleeves._

"So…?" She looked at me expectantly.

"W-well…" I started, not sure exactly what I want to say— wait, that's not true. I know what I want to say, but I don't want to say it _now_. Declaring your for someone should not be done at eight in the morning on your way to school.

Sagisawa patiently waited.

"You… you're pretty and I wanted to bask in it a little, you know?" By now, I could feel my cheeks heat up as if I was in a sauna. I couldn't meet her wide-eyed gaze.

"Mi-midori…" Her voice trailed off. I could see her own cheeks were red in the side of my vision. A small, bashful grin spread onto her face and looked over to see the smile I loved so much. "Thank you." She turned to face forward, sighing lightly, "But you should really open your eyes a bit more. I'm not _that_ pretty."

Wait, hold the phone.

I frowned at her words, _Oh hell no! There's no way in hell I'm going to just sit by and let her ridicule herself when I know for a damn _fact_ that she's the most beautiful thing on this planet!_

I looked around in a rush, letting go of Youko's waist suddenly and backing up. She turned around and looked at me questioningly ("Midori? What's wrong?") but I didn't pay it any mind at the moment. _Fine, she doesn't believe my words, I'll just have someone else admit it!_

_Ah-ha!_ I spotted a middle schooler a few yards ahead. "Hey! You! Kid!" I called out, running up to the girl. I could practically feel the glare on my back Youko was giving me for calling out to a kohai in such a rude manner. I could care less at the moment.

I ran up to her, getting her attention when I skidded to a stop in front of her, "Oi, you think she's pretty, right?" I asked, grinning as I pointed to Youko, showing the middle schooler who I was talking about.

"Midori! Quit the bothering the poor girl!" Youko scolded from a couple yards away.

The middle schooler turned, "… Ara…"

I blinked in confusion, looking down at brown, wavy hair, _Huh?_ _What the hell does 'ara' mean…?_

My attention turned back to Youko who had caught up to us before she apologized for my behavior, "I'm really sorry about this." Youko had an apologetic smile on her face. "Midori gets like this sometimes."

The middle schooler smiled pleasantly, "No need, after all, she's correct."

Youko blinked, clearly caught off guard, "E-eh?"

"You're very beautiful," The middle schooler said serenely, causing a light shade of pink to form on Sagisawa's cheeks.

I narrowed my eyes. Something was telling me this was going in a totally opposite direction from what I had planned.

Youko gave a small smile, "Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not really—"

She was stopped as the middle schooler placed her pointer finger on Youko's lips, muting the high schooler, "You shouldn't go around telling lies, Miss…?" The red-eyed smooth talker removed her finger so Youko could talk.

"U-um, Sagisawa Youko," A very flustered Youko replied.

Meanwhile, I gapped at the scene, starting to feel like a third wheel. _Who the hell does this middle schooler think she is?!_

"Youko-sempai," The girl in the middle school fuku addressed the older brunette properly, smiling pleasantly. "I'm Fujino Shizuru, this is my first year in middle school."

_That answers that question…_ I rolled my eyes, then watched the transformation of this Fujino kid's face go from pleasant to vulnerable in less than a second. I blinked, making sure I wasn't seeing things. But what _really_ got me was the fact that she was now grasping Youko's hand with both her own, _without Youko noticing!_

Even _I_ can't do that!

"That being said," Shizuru said, looking anxious, "I still haven't quite got the route down to the main school building. Could you show me?"

_Don't do it, Youko! It's obviously a trick!_ I yelled out in my thoughts.

"Sure," Youko smiled down to the other brunette.

_NOOO! I have to save Youko before its too late_! I walked in front of the two, glaring down into curious (freighting calm) red eyes, "Look here, even if this was your first day, -which I _know_ it's not- you could still use common sense and follow the rest of the crowd!" _Read between the lines: Youko-is-mine!_

"Midori!" Youko's scolding voice got my attention. I turned to her and flinched at how intense the glare was. "As upperclassmen we have to help out the younger students! I'm appalled you'd even act that way!"

"B-but Youko—"

She cut me off, "No buts! C'mon Shizuru-chan, I don't want Midori's stupidity to start rubbing off on you." She said, her voice and expression clearly showing how pissed off she was.

"Hai," Fujino quipped, quickly falling into step with the high schooler. I watched Youko's back continued to walk away, but then I saw the Fujino kid look over her shoulder, red eyes carrying mirth in them.

I could feel my eyebrow twitch, _T-the little brat's laughing at me!_ I glared and started to march forward. I almost caught up with them when Youko suddenly turned her head around and glowered straight into my eyes.

Needless to say my will to fight quickly vanished.

Youko's glare is scarier than looking at a lion that wants you as its next meal!

And so, I was stuck staring at Youko's back the rest of the way to school, pouting and trying to get her attention every now and then, only to get the cold shoulder every time.

It wasn't until the school was in sight that I noticed something: _The little brat's still holding Youko's hand!_

* * *

See what I mean about troublemaker? -snickers- Sorry to anyone I offended, or something...

**Omake**:

**Midori**: -throws hands up- Midori banzai!

**Youko**: -sighs-

**Midori**: Oh you're just jelous because I have a catchphrase now!

**Youko**: And what an annoying catchphrase it is...

**Midori**: -beaming- At least it stays with you!

**Youko**: True... Unfortunately.

**Demon**: (Whatever happened to 'Truth, love and justice always win!'?)...

**Omake 2**:

**Shizuru**: -pouting- I got called a brat more than once.

**Midori**: Well, of course! You tried to steal Youko!

**Shizuru**: It was only a little fun...

**Demon**: Think of it this way, what if someone four years younger than you tried to steal Natsuki?

**Shizuru**: -smiles pleasantly- I'd consider them dead.

**Hime Cast**: ....

**Nao**: Argh! Enough about her! When do we come in?!

**Demon**: XD;; I... haven't quite figured that out yet.

**Nao**: -glares menacingly-

**Demon**: B-but you will!... Probably when I get writer's block...

**Nao**: -.- I hate you.

**Demon**: -sighs- Nice to see I have the characters' support... -sarcasm-

**Nao**: What do you expect?! Even _Fumi_ has had more lines than the rest of us and no one _ever_ uses Fumi!

**Fumi**: -smiling like she always is- Ahem.

**Nao**: H-hey Fumi... Haha... I should probably go now, huh?

**Fumi**: -still smiling- That'd be a wise choice, yes. -watches Nao make her grand escape before sitting down, smiling contently- Well, I'm glad I have a larger role in this fanfic besides someone's maid.

**Hime Cast**: -cautiously on edge- Y-yeah...


End file.
